


Heir to the Briefcase

by sapphireminx



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, HLVRAI canon G-Man specifically, Minors and freaks get outta here, Other, Reader is gender neutral but has a vagina, Smut, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireminx/pseuds/sapphireminx
Summary: G-Man Coolatta is worried that Tommy may not be able to handle inheriting his job when the time comes. He tasks his spouse-- that's you-- with helping him make a new heir.
Relationships: The G-Man (Half-Life)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Heir to the Briefcase

You’d been married to G-Man Coolatta for over a year, and yet many things about him remained a mystery to you. You had no idea what he did for a living, or where he worked, or even  _ when _ he worked. Sometimes you’d wake up in the middle of the night and hear him a few rooms away speaking to someone on the phone in an urgent whisper, often in a language you couldn’t identify. Today, though, his business was taken care of in broad daylight. Whatever that business even was, it apparently had been particularly hard on him. He came home to the lavish mansion he shared with you looking clearly disheveled. He sat himself down on an opulent chaise lounge in the living room, breathing a sigh of exhaustion. After greeting him with quite a few kisses, you sat down next to him and took his hand in yours.

“Rough day?” you asked. 

“As always, my dear. When one…  _ involves _ themself… in this sort of business… most days do tend to be rough.” You gave his large hand an understanding squeeze and leaned against his arm.

“Can I help at all?” 

“Hm, well… there  _ is _ … a problem we should discuss sooner or later. I… would not call it...  _ urgent _ , per se, but it may take some metaphorical weight off my shoulders should we choose to talk it out.” You felt a pit of anxiety form in your stomach, but you figured avoiding the subject would only make it worse. 

Looking him in the eyes, you worked up the courage to ask, “What is it, G?”

“I-it’s about Tommy.” he stammered, abruptly pulling his hand away from yours to wring his hands nervously. “He’s... a  _ wonderful _ son, of course, but…” G-Man furrowed his brow in an expression that was unmistakably one of concern. “The role I play in this universe is…  _ difficult _ , even for me. I worry that it may prove  _ too _ difficult for someone of his… disposition, hm?” You nodded in agreement, despite not knowing what G’s role even was. All you knew was that it was important, probably supernatural, and extremely time-consuming. If Tommy chose to take over that role, it might end up being too much for him.

“And, besides…” your husband continued. “He has… his  _ own _ passions. His work at Black Mesa. His work with animals.” G paused to glance over at a portrait of Sunkist hanging on the wall. “His…  _ friends _ . His ‘Science Team’. If he were to take the metaphorical reins when my time comes to retire… why, I’m certain he’d have to leave it all behind.” He looked back at you, eyes glowing a bright blue. That glow was an indication that he was dead serious.

“What should we do?” you asked him. You noticed that you’d begun wringing your own hands out of anxiety as well.  _ Great minds think alike. _

G’s gaze softened, and you swore you saw him crack a small smile. “The solution, my dear… is to give life to a new heir.”

**_Oh._ **

You immediately felt a heat burning in your face and chest. “Y-you mean… you want to…”

“Procreate,” he finished. “Precisely.”

“I… I don’t know if I’m ready,” you admitted. “I mean, like emotionally, I think I am, but financially--”

The G-Man cupped your chin, sweetly but firmly. “Finances will be the least of your worries, my dear. I will make sure of it.” You breathed a sigh of relief, cracking a small smile yourself.

“A-alright. Let’s do it, then.”

G-Man got off the chaise lounge and sank to his knees, head positioned between your legs. He was never one to skimp on foreplay, so you fully expected he’d make you cum without even penetrating you just to warm you up… and he himself would enjoy every second of it, too. He traced a finger up and down your left thigh before reaching under your skirt to pull your panties off in a single motion. He left soft kisses along your left thigh, stopping just before he got to your pussy, then did the same with your right one.  _ Fuck, _ you thought, he hadn’t even touched your pussy yet and you could already feel warmth dripping out from between your legs. You did your best to keep your breaths even, but he surprised you with a gentle nip on the inside of your left thigh, forcing a whine out of you. You felt pleasure jolt to your clit immediately.

G finally stopped being a tease and started rubbing your pussy a bit, tracing a long digit along your inner labia before slipping it inside you. You bit your lip. Your breathing became more ragged. You  _ needed _ him.

“P-please…” was all you could choke out. “My clit…” 

G withdrew a finger from you, subtly rolling his eyes. “You really ought to be  _ patient _ , you know.” His actions contradicted his words, though; he gripped the undersides of your thighs firmly and practically buried his face in your pussy. Before you could say anything, his tongue began moving at a speed you thought impossible, rapidly switching between penetrating your pussy and teasing the very tip of your clit. The feeling was indescribable. 

Between moans, you managed a few words: “G… oh, god… more… please…” He complied, giving your clit a few nice long licks before putting his mouth around it and sucking. His mouth was busy, but you swore you could hear him speak.

“Dirty little slut.”

“G?! D-did you say something just now?” He didn’t even give any sort of physical acknowledgement, clearly too focused on tracing circles around your clit with his long tongue, but you heard his voice again. It was even clearer this time.

“It feels…  _ so _ good, doesn’t it?”

“Y-yes!” you cried out as his tongue brushed over a particularly sensitive spot. “How..  _ oh! _ How are you doing this, though?”

His voice, which you deduced was coming from inside your head rather than some hidden speaker or ventriloquist dummy or something, spoke again. “You know I am  _ very _ powerful, don’t you?” Oh, of course! Telepathy. “Why don’t you just relax and listen to my voice, darling?”

You obeyed, leaning back and letting him do his work.

“Good, good…” His grip tightened, and his licks became even faster. Sometimes he’d trace circles around your clit, sometimes he’d repeatedly lick the underside, and sometimes he’d pull away just a bit and tickle the very tip with his tongue. You nearly screamed at how good it felt, burying a hand into his dark hair and thrusting your hips to get further into his mouth. He spoke telepathically again: “Such a...  _ pretty _ little pussy you have. So small… so cute… so very needy… and it tastes…  _ so, so _ wonderful.” You heard him moan a bit-- out loud this time-- and noticed he’d taken one hand off your thigh to stroke the rock hard erection clearly visible in his pants. You reached down to grab his arm in an attempt to stop him, though your grip wasn’t exactly firm. 

“D-don’t… I don’t want you to cum unless it’s inside me.”

“Tsk, tsk… so bossy, aren’t you?” his words echoed in your mind. “You have  _ quite _ a lot of nerve telling someone as powerful as myself what to do.” He flicked his tongue against your clit mercilessly as some sort of punishment, if you could even call it that. Your vision began to blur and the heat building in your chest had reached a boiling point.

“G… I’m…  _ ah! _ I’m s-so close…” you managed to squeak out. G-Man looked you dead in the eyes with his icy blue gaze as he brought you to orgasm. You heard his words in your mind once again:

“I love you.”

Your vision went white and the muscles in your thighs tensed. For a brief moment, it seemed like nothing else existed besides the feeling of him pleasuring you and the loving words he’d projected into your brain. 

You laid back, dazed and breathing hard. G-Man finished up with a gentle kiss to your sensitive, twitching clit, then rose to his feet and gave you a small smile. “You really are...  _ adorable _ ,” he teased. You dismissed his comment with a wave of your hand, and as you sat up you realized you were eye level with his massive hard-on. You quickly got to work unbuttoning his pants and freeing his throbbing cock from its confines, but you didn’t dare undo anything else. G-Man liked to make love while still fully dressed, you’d learned. The suit made him feel powerful, and you were fine with that; it  _ was _ thrilling to be dominated by a seven foot tall man in an expensive suit, after all.

“Perhaps it would be wise to… ah, take this to the bedroom, hm?” You nodded in agreement, and he scooped you up easily with one arm, not even giving you the option to walk up the elegant spiraling staircase yourself.

Once upstairs, G-Man wasted no time undressing you, leaving desperate, hungry kisses all over your exposed skin as he did. Then he scooped you up again, effortlessly as always, and practically threw you on the bed. He pulled a small bottle of lube out of his coat pocket, poured some in his hand, and began stroking himself a bit. When he felt he’d been adequately lubed up, he proceeded to climb on top of you, his tall and lanky form looming over yours. He positioned himself to enter you.

“Are you ready?” he asked you in a low, growly voice. You, of course, were  _ beyond _ ready; the feeling of his hot breath on your neck made you whine with need.

“Please…” you begged breathlessly. “ _ Breed me. _ ”

Your words got a deep growl out of him and he thrust into you a bit  _ too _ eagerly, setting an overwhelming pace.

“Holy  _ fuck _ , G, slow down a little,” you demanded. He complied immediately as his expression changed to one of concern.

“M-my…  _ apologies _ , dearest. I do suppose I got a bit…  _ e-excited _ .” His pace became significantly more comfortable, and he began whispering all sorts of praise into your ear, pausing to take ragged breaths from time to time. “You’re... lovely… You’re doing a  _ wonderful _ job… You feel  _ so _ warm, and wet, and... so,  _ so _ good…”

“Harder, G… please…” you begged. He looked you in the eyes, as if asking for confirmation. “I think I can handle it now.” He let out a pleasant hum and complied yet again, burying his impressive length deeper and deeper into you. His thrusts became desperate and almost brutal, and the wet  _ plap, plap, plap _ that came with them only spurred him on even more. You let out some moans that were downright embarrassing, but apparently G-Man enjoyed them; he bit his lip and his breathing quickened as he pounded you again and again. God, he was hitting your g-spot  _ just _ right… They didn’t call him the G-Man for nothing, you supposed.

He matched your moans-- not in pitch, but certainly in volume and enthusiasm-- and his pace quickened. He moved a hand to cup your face, and his eyes glowed as they looked directly into yours. He spoke, low and serious and downright  _ filthy _ .

“I’m going to knock you up. Is that what you want?” All you could respond with was a hum of affirmation, high pitched and desperate. He continued, pausing to draw the occasional shaky breath. “You…  _ ah _ … you want me to  _ impregnate _ you, my dear? You want my cum inside your womb? You… you want to be  _ bred _ like a little bitch in heat?” He punctuated that last sentence with a bite on your neck. “Everyone… e- _ everyone _ is going to know you’re  _ mine _ . They’ll…  _ mmmh _ … they’ll see your swollen belly... and they’ll  _ know _ that you…  _ hah _ ... belong to  _ me _ .” His thrusts were hard and erratic, and you knew he was getting close. You were teetering on the edge yourself.

_ “Oh, G! _ Your cock feels  _ so _ good... P-please… put a baby in me! Please, please, please…” You repeated the word again and again as your insides clenched around him and a positively  _ heavenly _ orgasm shook you to your core. G-Man was losing his composure, too; he could only manage to utter a few words.

“ _ S-so… naughty _ …”

He cried out in an uncharacteristically high pitch as he came deep inside you. Whatever his species was, they produced a ridiculous amount of cum; G-Man took a solid few minutes to finish pumping cum into you, and plenty of excess leaked out.

He pulled out and laid down next to you, and the two of you stayed there dazed beyond words for what felt like an eternity. He eventually rolled over to face you, and gently began stroking your belly, which was bulging a bit from how much he’d cum inside you. He flashed a genuine smile-- a rare occurrence-- and leaned over to kiss your belly.

“What a wonderful little heir we’re going to have,” he said softly. You hummed in agreement, then your eyes widened as a realization hit you.

“Wait, have you told Tommy about this yet?”

“That… will happen in time, my dear.”


End file.
